Story In XOXO High School
by B-Byun
Summary: Byun Baekhyun cowok kece beken yang manja yang direbutin dua cowok keren yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Chanbaek, HunBaek and other.. Chapter 1 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Story In XOXO High School **

Genre : Comedy Romance, YAOI

Type : Chaptered

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Baekhyun itu ceritanya disini jadi cowok populer gituh diskolahnya, nah dia ini orangnya ceplas ceplos, semaunya sendiri, gak mau kalah, manja. Tapi dia itu baik, setia kawan, dan bisa dipercaya. Baekhyun ini anak orang kaya, dia anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Baekhyun itu disayang banget sama kakaknya, Kris. Apapun yang dia mau pasti bakal diturutin sama kakaknya itu. Orang tua Baekhyun sama Kris itu sibuk banget, mereka sering pergi ke luar negeri gituh dengan jangka waktu yang well cukup lama. Makanya Baekhyun jadi lebih deket sama kakaknya dibanding orang tuanya, dia juga punya sahabat yang setia banget, namanya Luhan. BaekHan ini punya musuh bebuyutan disekolah, mereka adalah Kyungsoo and The gank.

Park Chanyeol

Anak baru yang kece banget nih di kelas Baekhyun and friends, Chanyeol itu anaknya Asik, gak tau malu, Romantis, perhatian, friendly banget dah pokoknya, btw.., Chanyeol ini naksir berat sama Baekhyun, makanya dia sering saingan sama Sehun yang Notabene juga Naksir sama Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga anggota tim Basket sekolah sama Sehun.

Oh Sehun

Cowok Keren dengan sejuta pesona, siapa sih yang gak kenal Oh Sehun? Dia ini cowok yang paling diidam-idamkan disekolah, tapi semenjak ada Chanyeol dia jadi tersaingi nih, apalagi Chanyeol juga naksir sama Baekhyun, cowok yang dia taksir. Makanya dia jadi gak akur sama Chanyeol, dan sering ngelakuin pertarungan konyol bareng Chanyeol buat ngedapetin Baekhyun.

Xi Luhan

Cowok keturunan China ini sahabat baik Baekhyun, dia itu orangnya pinter,setia kawan, gak pilih-pilih temen. Luhan itu perhatian banget orangnya. Selain Kris, Luhan juga selalu ngabulin apa yang Baekhyun mau soalnya Luhan sayang banget sama Sahabatnya ini. Luhan ini pokoknya kalo udah sayang sama seseorang bakal ngedukung banget deh ke orang itu, makanya banyak banget yang mau bertemen deket sama dia.

Do Kyungsoo

Do Kyungsoo atau D.O musuh bebuyutan BaekHan, anaknya manis, matanya bulet imut, dan juga populer di sekolah tapi si Kyungsoo ini orangnya gak mau kalah, sombong, dan doyan banget ribut sama BaekHan terutama sama Baekhyun. Sebenernya Kyungsoo itu anaknya baik, Cuma karena dia terlalu keras kepala alias egois, ya jadi gitu. Kyungsoo itu naksir sama Chanyeol, tapi dia bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena well udah tau kan? Chanyeol kan Naksir Baekhyun broh!.

Kim Jong In

Cowok ganteng berkulit tan, sang Dancing Machine, siapa lagi kalo bukan kkamjong alias Kim Jong In alias Kai. Kai itu orangnya Gombal banget, dia udah jatoh sama pesonanya Do Kyungsoo. Setiap hari dia deketin sama gombalin Kyungsoo mulu, padahal Kyungsoo selalu galakin dia, tapi gak ada kata nyerah dalem kitab eh kamus cowok keren ini, dia bakal kejer terus si Kyungsoo sampe si Kyungsoo cinta sama dia, pokoknya Kai itu pejuang Cinta Banget dah.

Kim Min Seok

Kim Min Seok atau Xiumin ini salah satu dari Kyungsoo and The gank, Xiumin itu anaknya lucu banget imut gituh, apalagi pipinya yang chubby kayak bakpao, siapa coba yang gak gemes sama anak ini? Dia itu ngefans berat sama Sehun si pangeran sekolah. Xiumin juga populer gegara dia itu salah satu dari Kyungsoo and The gank. Xiumin itu sebel banget sama yang namanya Chen atau Kim Jong Dae, gegara si Chen sering banget ngeledekin dia.

Kim Jong Dae

Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen, troll Sekolah yang paling dikenal dengan suara tingginya yang tinggi banget melebihi badan kuntetnya(?). Chen itu sering banget ngeledikin Xiumin, soalnya emang itu hobinya.

Zhang Yi Xing

Yi xing atau Lay anaknya alim banget makanya gue sendiri heran kenape gue masukin dia ke Kyungsoo and The gank. Tapi emang udah ketentuannya gitu kok (#ketentuan Wajan lu Pengok -_- ). Karena terlalu banyak ceramah(?) makanya Ustad Suho(?) demen bener sama dia, itulah bakatnya Lay.

10. Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho, ketua kelas terkece sepanjang masa. Hobinya dengerin ceramahan pujaan hatinya si Lay. Suho ini paling kesel kalo udah dengerin Chanyeol sama Sehun ribut gegara ngerebutin Baekhyun. Soalnya nanti Kyungsoo and the gank pasti ikutan ribut soalnyakan si Kyungsoo suka sama Chanyeol, Suho gak mau kalo Lay yang alim malah jadi ikut adu mulut sama BaekHan.

11. Huang Zi Tao

Cowok keturunan China yang imut badai, mirip panda, jago Wushu, wuiihhhh pokoknya kece berat dah nih anak. Tao itu anak temen mamahnya Sehun. Orang tua Tao udah meninggal makanya Tao tinggal sama keluarganya Sehun, Tao ini deket sama Sehun dan Baekhyun, tao nganggep mereka adek sendiri. Tao Kenal sama Baekhyun gegara dulu Baekhyun pernah ikut les Wushu bareng sama dia, tapi si Baekhyun malah keluar soalnya Baekhyun bilang Wushu itu bikin badannya remuk semua, biarpun udah keluar tapi Tao sama Baekhyun itu masih deket sampe sekarang.

12. Wu Yi Fan

Kakaknya Baekhyun yang punya banyak banget nama, tapi dia lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Kris. Kris itu sayang banget sama adik satu-satunya itu, dia bakalan ngabulin apa yang adiknya mau selama masih bisa dia usahain. Kris itu ngegebet salah satu temennya Baekhyun, namanya Tao, Kris itu suka sama Tao saat pandangan pertama atau bahasa kerennya Love at the first sigh gituhh.. jadi dia gencar banget nih buat ngedeketin si Tao.

~~~~~PERKENALAN CAST SELESAI~~~~~

Annyeong B-Byun hadir dengan ff Yaoi kedua B-Byun yang judulnya Strory In the XOXO high School. Tapi ini Baru pengenalan cast-nya atau yahh bisa dibilang prolog, Chapter 1 masih dalam proses, semoga Chapter 1 bisa B-Byun publish secepatnya ya.. sebenernya cepet atau lambatnya B-Byun Publish, tergantung sama responnya para Readers-nim di disini kaya gimana.. soalnya Respon dari kalian itu membangkitkan semangat B-Byun buat cepet nulis Chap 1. Wokeh sekian dulu ne, jangan pada marah ya kalo ini belon ke cerita alias baru nyeritain tokohnya doang, haha udah ah buruan kabur sebelum dibacok sama Readers-nim. Bye bye.. gomawooo buat yang udah baca.. :) thanks yaa, tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu lho dear... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Story In XOXO High School **

Rate : T

Genre : YAOI,Humor, Romance(?)

Cast : - Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

- Oh Sehun

- All EXO members

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, buruan napa anterin ke sekolah, udah jam berapa ini hyung! , nanti kalo Baekhyun telat terus dihukum suruh bersihin toilet,yang joroknya iuuhhh banjir, bisa-bisa nanti kuku Baekhyun yang lentik nan cantik ini bakal terkontaminasi!" cerocos seorang cowok manis bernama Byun Baekhyun pada kakaknya yang biasa dipanggil Kris.

"Iya iya, tenang ajah bisa gak Baek? Lagian ngapain juga lu minta anter sementara kita udah sampe di sekolah?" jawab Kris dengan muka yang gak biasa.

"eh? Iya sih? Kapan kita berangkatnya hyung? Masa langsung nyampe ajah? Ini absurd banget! Terus itu mukanya biasa aja keless." Heboh Baekhyun.

"makanya kalo punya mata tuh dipake buat ngeliat Baek! daritadi juga kita udah berangkat! Terus muka gue emang gak bisa biasa, karena udah luar biasa :P "

"ah terserah hyung deh, Baekhyun sekolah dulu ya, bye bye hyung"

"iya, belajar yang bener ya Byun Baekhyun adikku tersayang"

"pasti dong!"

Setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung turun dari mobil kakaknya, dan segera memasuki sekolahnya "XOXO High School" .

Yapp sekolah elit yang isinya murid-murid yang gak jelas semua. Eitss.. tapi jangan salah, biarpun mereka gak jelas, tapi mereka semua itu berprestasi broh! , dan mereka juga anak-anak orang kaya. Jadi gue yang kismin ini kagak bisa sekolah disitu. (#PLAAKK) okeh abaikan yang terakhir itu.

Dengan langkah pasti, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya, kelas yang ia gunakan untuk meraih cita-cita, kelas yang ia gunakan untuk meraih prestasi, kelas yang menyimpan sekumpulan cowok sableng yang menamai diri mereka "Kyungsoo and the Gank" .

Mari kita perjelas agar anda semua mejadi jelas dan tak ada yang tidak jelas, jadi Kyungsoo and the Gank itu beranggotakan 3 cowok manis, yang menurut Baekhyun manisnya itu sampe bikin dia keselek jengkol(?). ketuanya ya tentu aja si Do Kyungsoo namanya juga Kyungsoo and the gank masa iya ketuanya si kutu kupret Sooman, plis deh itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Anggotanya ada si Xiumin yang pipinya gembal gembol kayak bakpao tapi imut.

Sama ada si Lay si ustad yang setiap harinya berdakwah mulu, anaknya mah alim, gue mah aneh ih, ngapain juga gue masukin dia ke Kyungsoo and the Gank? Tapi yasudahlah..

Mereka bertiga itu musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun sama Luhan(sahabat sepanjang masanya Baekhyun), entah gimana awalnya sampe mereka saling membasmi kaya gitu.

Dan oh ya.., seminggu lalu kelas Baekhyun dkk ini kedatangan murid baru yang kece-nya pake banget, namanya Park Chanyeol, orangnya ramah banget, sampe-sampe baru seminggu dia udah deket sama temen-temen sekolahnya.

Dan yang paling penting, dihari pertama Chanyeol sekolah di sekolah barunya, dia udah terjerat sama pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dimata Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu bagaikan malaikat tak bersayap yang dikirimkan tuhan padanya. #Eaaa

Tapi si tokoh utama kita ini sama sekali gak ngerespon, dia biasa-biasa aja, aneh emang, biasa aja saat di taksir dua cowok kece disekolah. DUA? Iya dua, gue gak typo kok, karena pangeran sekolah yang namanya Oh Sehun juga udah lama naksir Baekhyun, sejak mereka masih dikelas 1 SMA malah.

Tanpa terasa , sekarang si Baekhyun udah nyampe dikelasnya, and see? Dia langsung dapet sambutan yang WAW dari dua cowok kece yang kita bahas tadi.

"Baekkie! Udah ngerjain PR belum? kalo belum, nih nyalin punya Yeollie aja" Chanyeol nyodorin bukunya ke Baekhyun.

"Gak usah yeol, makasih, gue udah ngerjain sendiri kok" bales Baekhyun cuek.

"Lo gimana sih Yeol! Baekkie-kan rajin, masa lu kasih contekan?" Sehun ngedumel.

"Apaan sih lo? Ya gue kan cuma nawarin aja, kali aja semalem baekkie ketiduran terus belom ngerjain PR." Bales Chanyeol gak nyante.

"Banyak alesan lo mah Chanyeol digeyol."

"Apa lu bilang Hun bihun?!"

"Udah keless gak usah ribut begitu, bentar lagi masuk nih, sono duduk ditempat masing-masing" Baekhyun yang tadinya diem, lama-lama gerah juga dengerin dua orang idiot itu debat.

"iya Baekkie" sahut Chanyeol dan Sehun barengan, dan setelah itu mereka berdua langsung melesat ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Baekhyun juga langsung duduk ditempatnya yang berada di bangku ke-2 deket jendela.

"Woy Baek!" tiba-tiba seorang cowok manis yang juga ganteng nepuk pundak Baekhyun sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"tumben banget lo telat?" cibir Baekhyun.

"Alarm gue mati, kecemplung di gelas"

Ekspresi Baekhyun langsung berubah

"kok bisa?"muka Baekhyun penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"ya karena Alarm-nya berisik jadi gue cemplungin aja ke gelas yang ada dimeja deket gue tidur"

GUBRAK

"setdah.. kadang gue heran kenapa gue mau sahabatan sama orang segoblok lo, Han,"

"hehe gue juga bingung mau jadi Sahabatnya Byun Baekhyun yang bentet ini" Luhan bales omongan Baekhyun sambil ngakak gak ketulungan.

"Sialan Lo, ikan Lohan nong nong!"

"ah udahlah, eh si trio geboy belom dateng?" Luhan celingak-celinguk nyariin Kyungsoo and the Gank.

"Au ah mungkin mereka tersesat karena kegelapan hati mereka" ceplos Baekhyun yang mulai Drama Queen.

"kagak mungkin lah Baek, kan ada mamih Ustad Lay, yang bisa menerangi hati mereka yang gelap dengan siraman rohaninya yang sumpah sedih maximal!"

Luhan sama Baekhyun ngakak denger omongannya Chen yang daritadi nguping obrolannya BaekHan.

"He? Apa lo Chen ngomongin Lay?! Gue beri juga lo!" Suho yang tadinya lagi sibuk nyontek PR langsung nimbrung begitu denger nama pujaan hatinya disebut-sebut.

Chen yang ngrasa diajak ngomong sama Suho, langsung ngejawab. "Sabar aja keless, lo mau beri gue apaan emang? Dolar? Wokeh wokeh gue menampung!"

Suho yang udah ngebuka mulutnya buat ngebales omongannya Chen, langsung tutup mulut begitu ngeliat pujaan hatinya masuk ke kelas bareng dua temen sesatnya(menurut Suho).

Kyungsoo and the Gank jalan menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Tapi si Lay berenti sebentar buat ngucapin salam.

"Assalamualaikum warah matullahi wabarakatuh, temen-temen"

Suho nyahut salamnya Lay dengan senyum cerah. "Waalaikum salam warah matullahi wabarakatuh, calon bini"

Suho ngedeketin Lay , terus berjalan mendekat sampe mereka udah hadap-hadapan. "Lay" lirih Suho. Dia udah siap mau megang tangan si Lay.

"Astaghfirullah Suho! Lo gak boleh megang-megang gue, kita belum halal, hukumnya dosa! Udah ah sono lo, pergi jauh-jauh dari gue!"

KRAAKK

Hati Suho serasa retak kawan-kawan, dengan berat hati akhirnya diapun melangkah ke bangkunya dengan langkah terseok-seok kaya suster ngesot kejepit kulkas. Duh prihatin :(

Sementara Lay? Dia ngelangkah ke bangkunya sendiri dengan santainya tanpa beban.

Sementara itu dibangku pojok belakang(bangkunya Chanyeol) . . .

"Chanyeollie.., lo udah ngerjain PR belom? Gue nyontek yahh" si Kyungsoo masang tampang aegyeo-nya. (kalo Baekhyun liat dia pasti bakal muntah ditempat, sayangnya si Baekhyun lagi sibuk twitter-an di I-Phone-nya)

"idih apaan lo manggil gue Chanyeollie? , kagak gue gak mau dicontekin sama lo! :P "

"iih gak papa lagi, kan panggilan kesanyangan, pelit banget sih" Kyungsoo nge-poutin bibirnya yang sekseh. (Chanyeol bergidik, dia mah napsunya sama bibir seksehnya Baekhyun doang)

"panggilan kesayangan mata lo belo, yang boleh manggil gue dengan panggilan kesanyangan cuma Baekkie seorang!" bentak Chanyeol judes.

Ngerasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun langsung muter kepala ke bangku pojok belakang.

"Hoyy! Apaan lu ngomongin gue?!" Baekhyun teriak gak nyante. Luhan yang tadinya lagi main game di psp langsung ngelempar itu psp ke mukanya Suho (yang daritadi pundung) saking kagetnya.

"Heh Bantet, biasa aja keless, sadar diri napa, suara lo tuh udah cempreng ulala hombreng, ya kagak usah treak-treak napa!" Kyungsoo yang terlanjur kesel karena Chanyeol selalu milih Baekhyun jadi ngelampiasin keselnya ke Baekhyun.

"Sialan lo manggil gue bantet! Lu juga sadar diri,lu lebih bantet dari gue!"

Skak mat, kyungsoo gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Kenapa? Karena omongan Baekhyun tadi emang bener, dia lebih bantet dari Baekhyun -_- .

Sehun yang kesel gara-gara Baekkie tercintanya dibilang cempreng langsung nyeplos "Suaranya Baekkie itu merdu ya! , kagak ada tandingannya!, suara lo tuh yang kaya anak ayam kegiles, Soo."

Baru aja si Kyungsoo mau bales eh dia diduluin sama Kai yang baru masuk kekelas.

"Sembarangan lo Hun!, suara kyungsoo itu lembut selembut-lembutnya lembut! , Suaranya Baekhyun noh kaya ayam kecekek!"

"Heh item, pesek, dekil, diem lo! Suara Baekhyun itu merdu bagaikan bidadari kahyangan, lo nyadar diri dong!" Chanyeol yang gak terima Baekkie-nya dihina-hina jadi join-an sama Sehun buat ngebela Baekhyun.

Sementara kedua orang yang lagi dibela, Cuma cengo dengan mulut terbuka, gimana enggak? Ini masih pagi woy! Belum juga jam pertama, tapi udah kejadian perang dunia begini.

"WOYY DIEM LO PADA! INI UDAH BEL MASUK JADI KUNCI TUH MULUT LO SEMUA! KAI CEPET LO DUDUK DI BANGKU LO! GUE UDAH MUAK! GUE CAPEKK! GUE PATAH HATIII! HUEEEEEEE" Suho yang udah emosi maximal akhirnya malah mewek kaya anak kecil.

Semua yang ada disitu cuma bisa diem sambil natep Suho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"orang begitu jadi ketua kelas kita? Malu gue" celetuk Luhan.

Dan gak lama setelah itu guru mereka masuk ke kelas mereka, semua udah duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan rapih, Suho juga udah nyelesain meweknya. Dan mereka akhirnya belajar dengan pikiran yang masih melayang kemana-mana.

**-_ B-Byun_ _-**

Jam istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, ChanHun kini masih musuhan sama Kai gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi, padahal Sehun itu deket sama Kai. Cuma dia masih kesel sama kai gegara kai bilang suara Baekhyun kaya ayam kecekek. Begitupula Kai, dia masih kesel sama sehun soalnya Sehun bilang suara Kyungsoo kaya anak ayam kegiles. Berbeda dengan Suho yang terus-terusan ngelap ingus pake tissue mahalnya, Suho ngeluarin ingus banyak banget, soalnya dia nangis lagi pas guru udah keluar dari kelas.

Beda lagi sama Xiumin yang lagi ngeliatin Sehun sama Chanyeol yang rebutan duduk disebelah Baekhyun dikantin.

"Si Baekhyun enak banget yah, direbutin dua cowok kece. Kapan yah Sehun mau ngerebutin gue?" Xiumin ngomong entah sama siapa.

"kalo pipi lo udah enggak gembal gembol lagi mungkin" Chen yang duduk dibelakangnya Kyungsoo and the Gank, langsung nyaut.

Xiumin langsung noleh kebelakang, dan matanya ngeliat punggung orang yang paling dia sebel seumur idup.

"he bebek! Diem lu! Emang masalah ya kalo pipi gue begini?!"

"eh lo kenapa? , gue lagi baca buku keless,gue gak ngomong sama lo! jadi lo ngrasa ya kalo pipi lo gembal gembol?" Chen nanya dengan senyumnya yang jail.

Buset, Xiumin malu setengah mati.

"Eh ya maaf gue gak tau, dan ya gue ngrasa. Masalah hah?" sebenernya Xiumin agak gak rela kalo dia ngaku pipinya kayak gitu, Cuma ya.. mau gimana lagi? Kalo udah berhadapan ama Chen semuanya bakal dia lakuin. Kalo bisa mah, dia bakal bunuh Chen sekarang.

"iya lah, tapi bukan masalah gue, melainkan masalah lo! Lo iri ya sama Baekhyun?" Chen mulai nanya-nanya ke Xiumin.

"ya lah! , liat aja Sehun suka banget sama itu anak, tapi si Baekhyun gak ngasih respon apa-apa, coba aja Sehun sukanya sama gue, pasti kita langsung jadian" Xiumin ngoceh dengan semangat 45.

"oh" Chen ngejawab datar, setelah itu dia langsung ninggalin kantin tanpa bilang apapun ke Xiumin.

"Jih aneh" desis Xiumin.

"Lo yang aneh Min! , sedari tadi lo ngobrol sama Chen dan mengabaikan gue sama Lay, dan itutuh sakit banget tau gak? Dianggep kacang sama sahabatnya sendiri. Udah gitu Si Chanyeol pake acara rebutan buat duduk sama si Bohai pula, kenapa sih dia gak ngeliat ke gue? Padahal tanpa direbutinpun gue mau kok duduk bareng dia dikantin." Kyungsoo yang udah gerah akhirnya ngluarin semua unek-uneknya.

"Sabar ya Soo, Rasulullah bersabda bahwa orang sabar itu disayang tuhan, makanya lo harus sabar, biar lo disayang tuhan, dan semua do'a-do'a lo insyaallah bakal terkabul" Lay mulai berdakwah.

"iye bu Ustad, Faham-faham" Xiumin nyeletuk dengan gak sopannya.

Sementara itu Sehun sama Chanyeol masih rebutan buat duduk disamping kanannya Baekhyun, soalnya disamping kirinya Baekhyun udah ada Luhan.

"Yeol, lo ngapain sih ikut-ikutan gue duduk disini! Cari tempat laen aja kenapa? Gue mau duduk bareng Baekkie!" ucap Sehun sambil dorong-dorong badan Chanyeol.

"Apaan sih lo dorong-dorong! , gak! Gue juga mau duduk bareng Baekkie! Lo aja yang cari tempat laen!" Chanyeol bales ngedorong badan Sehun.

"he Chanyeol Sukocol! Mana bisa gitu? Jelas-jelas gue yang duluan kesini! Enyah lo sana!"

"woy enak aja lo ngerubah-rubah nama gue! , ya jelas bisa! Gak mau tau! Pokoknya gue duduk disampingnya Baekhyun! Fix!"

"Fix pala lo nggeyol! Gak bisa gitu!" Sehun udah mulai panas.

"Bisa!"

"Kagak!"

"Bisa!"

"Kagak!"

"WOOYY DIEM LO BERDUA! KALIAN GAK CAPEK APA HAH? BERANTEM MULU SETIAP HARI! KUPING GUE SAKIT DENGERNYA!" Baekhyun yang daritadi cuma ngeliatin mereka berdua adu mulut, akhirnya ngeluarin suaranya juga.

"Iya berisik tau gak? Kalian ganggu makan gue aja ih" sambung Luhan yang lagi susah payah nelen baso.

"Maaf Baekkie, Luhan, salahin si Chanyeol noh! Dia yang mulai duluan" Sehun nunjuk-nunjuk idung Chanyeol.

"Sembarangan lo! Lo yang duluan kali!" Chanyeol gak terima disalahin gitu aja sama Sehun.

Baekhyun muter bola matanya.

"Kalian gak ada yang bener, udahlah kalian duduk aja ribet" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Ya mungin mereka lagi ambeyen kali Baek" Luhan ngakak denger omongannya sendiri.

"Iya deh Baekkie, kita berdua salah semua, dan Luhan! Gue gak ambeyen! Itu adalah penyakit terlaknat yang pernah gue denger!" Chanyeol gak nyante.

"Gini aja deh Yeol, kita adain taruhan supaya kita bisa duduk disamping kanan Baekkie! Yang kalah harus berlapang dada, oke?" Sehun yang mulai capek akhirnya bikin kesepakatan sama Chanyeol.

"Oke, taruhannya?"

"kita balapan niup kojek dari ujung sebelah kiri kantin sampe ujung sebelah kanan kantin, giamana?"

"Boleh aja sih"

Baekhyun sama Luhan Cuma bisa cengo, taruhan niup kojek? Hell! Itu adalah hal teridiot yang pernah mereka denger.

.

.

**-_ B-Byun_ _-**

Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang udah siap diposisi masing-masing dengan kojek yang digeletakin ditanah.

"oke, 3.. 2.. 1.. Mulai!" teriak salah satu murid di sekolah itu.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol sama Sehun udah mulai jalan merangkak sambil niup itu kojek. Keliatan banget mereka kesusahan. Kojek kan lumayan lengket, ditiupnya juga lumayan berat.

.

.

Kini mereka udah setengah jalan, muka mereka berdua udah merah banget, mungkin mereka capek niup itu kojek yang susah banget digerakin.

Muka Chanyeol udah kaya orang yang nahan BAB selama seminggu, dia udah gak sanggup lagi, tapi demi duduk disamping Baekhyun dia bakal terus berjuang.

Gak jauh beda sama Chanyeol, sekarang muka Sehun udah mirip sama orang yang lagi Lahiran, keringet dimana-mana, muka merah, mulut yang dimonyong-monyongin(buat niup) parahlah pokoknya.

Ya! Sebentar lagi mereka nyampe!

"Ayo Chanyeol, lo bisa! Lo bisa!" batin Chanyeol teriak-teriak.

"Hun! Bentar lagi nyampe Hun! Lo bisa! Lo pasti bisa menang dari Chanyeol!" sekarang batin sehun yang teriak.

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huahh hah hah"nafas mereka udah gak teratur, dan jaraknya tinggal 30 cm lagi!

.

.

.

20 cm..

.

.

.

.

.

10 cm..

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 cm..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YESSHH! GUEHH MENANGHH! GUEHH MENANGHH! GUEHH BAKALHH HAAHH HAHH DUDUKHH DISAMPINGHH BAEKKIEHH" Chanyeol teriak dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Haah.. huah.. hh... biarpunh guehh gak relahh, tapihh hh, guehh bakalhh nepatin jaji gueh Yeolhh, Lo boleh duduk sama Baekkiehh hh.." Sehun gak kalah ngos-ngosannya.

Dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri dibibirnya, Chanyeol mulai melangkah ke tempat Baekhyun sama Luhan duduk tadi.

Dan..

.

.

.

"Lho? Baekkie mana?! Baekkie mana?! , kok gak ada?! Tadi dia disini kan?" Chanyeol panik setengah mati.

"Baekhyun sama Luhan udah kekelas daritadi Yeol" seorang murid ngasih tau Chanyeol.

KRAKK

"Baekkie...! Hueee lo tega! Hiks Hueee"

**_TBC_**

Taraaa! B-Byun udah update Chap 1 ! , maaf lama soalnya B-Byun lagi disibukin sama UN :( .

Inipun ngetiknya ngebut banget 2 harian.., maaf kalo ff ini gak sesuai sama harapan kalian dan bikin kalian kecewa, B-Byun ngerti kok, ff ini jauh dari kata bagus :) . nekat juga sih B-Byun publish ini ff. oia.. buat yang nanya bahasa di ff ini, iya ini emang bahasanya gak baku, soalnya ini ff humor, dan menurut B-Byun , lebih enak kalo bahasanya gak baku, dan buat Kaisoo sama Taoris insyaallah bakal nongol di chapter depan. Dan em.. buat ff B-Byun yang Life adakah yang mau ff itu dilanjut? . And what else? Em yaudah itu aja, jangan lupa Review ya.., ^^

Makasih juga buat yang udah Review di prolog, makasih banget :D

Thanks ya, tiada kesan tanpa kehadiranmu lho dear,..


End file.
